kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
John Wayne
John Wayne (origjinal: Marion Michael Morrison) lindi më 26 maj 1907 në Winterset, Iowa, ShBA; vdiq më 11 qershor 1979 në Los Angeles. Ish aktor amerikan, që ka luajtur në filma Western dhe filma me temë të luftës. Filmografia Filmografia e Xhon Veinit është e gjërë ajo filon me filmin Brown of Harvard të xhiruar më 1926 dhe vazhdonë me filma të shquar si Men Without Women, Arizona dhe deri në filmin e tij të fundit në vitin 1976, The Shootist. Gjatë jetës së tij Xhon Vajni ka luajtur në afro 150 filma artistik që kryesish kanë për temë jetën në kaundet e "Perendimit të Egër". John Wayne luajti rreth 150 filma, gati në të gjithë luajti ai rolin kryesor. Në listën e mëposhtme e shini filmografinë, ndarë në dekada. 1920 *''Brown of Harvard'' (1926) *''Bardelys the Magnificent'' (1926) *''The Great K & A Train Robbery'' (1926) *''Annie Laurie'' (1927) *''The Drop Kick'' (1927) *''Mother Machree'' (1928) *''Four Sons'' (1928) *''Hangman's House'' (1928) *''Speakeasy'' (1929) *''The Black Watch'' (1929) *''Noah's Ark'' (1929) *''Words and Music'' (1929) *''Salute'' (1929) *''The Forward Pass'' (1929 1930 *''Men Without Women'' (1930) *''Born Reckless'' (1930) *''Rough Romance'' (1930) *''Cheer Up and Smile'' (1930) *''The Big Trail'' (1930) *''Girls Demand Excitement'' (1931) *''Three Girls Lost'' (1931) *''Arizona'' (1931) *''The Deceiver'' (1931) *''Range Feud'' (1931) *''Maker of Men'' (1931) *''The Voice of Hollywood No. 13'' (1932) (short subject) *''Running Hollywood'' (1932) (short subject) *''The Shadow of the Eagle'' (1932) *''Texas Cyclone'' (1932) *''Two-Fisted Law'' (1932) *''Lady and Gent'' (1932) *''The Hurricane Express'' (1932) *''The Hollywood Handicap'' (1932) (short subject) *''Ride Him, Cowboy'' (1932) *''That's My Boy'' (1932) *''The Big Stampede'' (1932) *''Haunted Gold'' (1932) *''The Telegraph Trail'' (1933) *''The Three Musketeers'' (1933) *''Central Airport'' (1933) *''Somewhere in Sonora'' (1933) *''His Private Secretary'' (1933) *''The Life of Jimmy Dolan'' (1933) *''Baby Face'' (1933) *''The Man From Monterey'' (1933) *''Riders of Destiny'' (1933) *''College Coach'' (1933) *''Sagebrush Trail'' (1933) *''The Lucky Texan'' (1934) *''West of the Divide'' (1934) *''Blue Steel'' (1934) *''The Man from Utah'' (1934) *''Randy Rides Alone'' (1934) *''The Star Packer'' (1934) *''The Trail Beyond'' (1934) *''The Lawless Beyond'' (1934) *'''Neath the Arizona Skies'' (1934) *''Texas Terror'' (1935) *''Rainbow Valley'' (1935) *''The Desert Trail'' (1935) *''The Dawn Rider'' (1935) *''Paradise Canyon'' (1935) *''Westward Ho'' (1935) *''The New Frontier'' (1935) *''Lawless Range'' (1935) *''The Oregon Trail'' (1936) *''The Lawless Nineties'' (1936) *''King of the Pecos'' (1936) *''The Lonely Trail'' (1936) *''Winds of the Wasteland'' (1936) *''Sea Spoilers'' (1936) *''Conflict'' (1936) *''California Straight Ahead!'' (1937) *''I Cover the War'' (1937) *''Idol of the Crowds'' (1937) *''Adventure's End'' (1937) *''Born to the West'' (1937) *''Pals of the Saddle'' (1938) *''Overland Stage Raiders'' (1938) *''Santa Fe Stampede'' (1938) *''Red River Range'' (1938) *''Stagecoach'' (1939) *''The Night Riders'' (1939) *''Three Texas Steers'' (1939) *''Wyoming Outlaw'' (1939) *''New Frontier'' (1939) *''Allegheny Uprising'' (1939) 1940 *''Meet the Stars: Cowboy Jubilee'' (1940) (short subject) *''Three Faces West'' (1940) *''The Long Voyage Home'' (1940) *''Seven Sinners'' (1940) *''A Man Betrayed'' (1941) *''Lady from Louisiana'' (1941) *''The Shepherd of the Hills'' (1941) *''Meet the Stars: Past and Present'' (1941) (short subject) *''Lady for a Night'' (1942) *''Reap the Wild Wind'' (1942) *''The Spoilers'' (1942) *''In Old California'' (1942) *''Flying Tigers'' (1942) *''Pittsburgh'' (1942) *''Reunion in France'' (1942) *''A Lady Takes a Chance'' (1943) *''In Old Oklahoma'' (1943) *''The Fighting Seabees'' (1944) *''Tall in the Saddle'' (1944) *''Flame of Barbary Coast'' (1945) *''Back to Bataan'' (1945) *''They Were Expendable'' (1945) *''Dakota'' (1945) *''Without Reservations'' (1946) *''Angel and the Badman'' (1947) (also producer) *''Tycoon'' (1947) *''Red River'' (1948) *''Fort Apache'' (1948) *''3 Godfathers'' (1948) *''Wake of the Red Witch'' (1948) *''The Fighting Kentuckian'' (1949) (also producer) *''She Wore a Yellow Ribbon'' (1949) *''Screen Snapshots: Hollywood Rodeo'' (1949) (short subject) *''Sands of Iwo Jima'' (1949) 1950 *''Rio Grande'' (1950) *''Screen Snapshots: Reno's Silver Spur Awards'' (1951) (short subjects) *''Operation Pacific'' (1951) *''The Screen Director'' (1951) (short subject) *''Screen Snapshots: Hollywood Awards'' (1951) (short subject) *''Flying Leathernecks'' (1951) *''Miracle in Motion'' (1952) (short subject) (narrator) *''The Quiet Man'' (1952) *''Big Jim McLain'' (1952) (also producer) *''Trouble Along the Way'' (1953) *''Island in the Sky'' (1953) (also producer) *''Hondo'' (1953) (also producer) *''The High and the Mighty'' (1954) (also producer) *''The Sea Chase'' (1955) *''Screen Snapshots: The Great Al Jolson'' (1955) (short subject) *''Blood Alley'' (1955) (also director and producer) *''The Conqueror'' (1956) *''The Searchers'' (1956) *''The Wings of Eagles'' (1957) *''Jet Pilot'' (1957) *''Legend of the Lost'' (1957) *''I Married a Woman'' (1958) (Cameo) *''The Barbarian and the Geisha'' (1958) *''Rio Bravo'' (1959) *''The Horse Soldiers'' (1959) 1960 *''The Alamo'' (1960) (also director and producer) *''North to Alaska'' (1960) *''The Challenge of Ideas'' (1961) (short subject) (narrator) *''The Comancheros'' (1961) (also director) *''The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance'' (1962) *''Hatari!'' (1962) *''The Longest Day'' (1962) *''How the West Was Won'' (1962) *''McLintock!'' (1963) *''Donovan's Reef'' (1963) *''Circus World'' (1964) *''The Greatest Story Ever Told'' (1965) *''In Harm's Way'' (1965) *''The Sons of Katie Elder'' (1965) *''Cast a Giant Shadow'' (1966) *''El Dorado'' (1966) *''A Nation Builds Under Fire'' (1967) (short subject) (narrator) *''The War Wagon'' (1967) *''The Green Berets'' (1968) (also director) *''Hellfighters'' (1968) *''True Grit'' (1969) *''The Undefeated'' (1969) 1970 *''No Substitute for Victory'' (1970) (documentary) *''Chisum'' (1970) *''Rio Lobo'' (1970) *''Big Jake'' (1971) (also co-director) *''Directed by John Ford'' (1971) (documentary) *''The Cowboys'' (1972) *''Cancel My Reservation'' (1972) (Cameo) *''The Train Robbers'' (1973) *''Cahill U.S. Marshall'' (1973) *''McQ'' (1974) *''Brannigan'' (1975) *''Rooster Cogburn'' (1975) *''Chesty: Tribute to a Legend'' (1976) (documentary) (narrator) *''The Shootist'' (1976) Category:Aktorë amerikanë Category:Lindje 1907 Category:Vdekje 1979 Category:Aktorë fitues të Academy Award af:John Wayne an:John Wayne ar:جون وين bat-smg:John Wayne be-x-old:Джон Ўэйн bg:Джон Уейн bn:জন ওয়েইন bpy:জন ৱেইন bs:John Wayne ca:John Wayne cs:John Wayne da:John Wayne de:John Wayne el:Τζον Γουέην en:John Wayne eo:John Wayne es:John Wayne et:John Wayne eu:John Wayne fa:جان وین fi:John Wayne fr:John Wayne fy:John Wayne ga:John Wayne gl:John Wayne he:ג'ון ויין hr:John Wayne hu:John Wayne id:John Wayne io:John Wayne is:John Wayne it:John Wayne ja:ジョン・ウェイン ko:존 웨인 la:Iohannes Wayne lad:John Wayne mk:Џон Вејн nl:John Wayne nn:John Wayne no:John Wayne nov:John Wayne oc:John Wayne pl:John Wayne pt:John Wayne ro:John Wayne ru:Джон Уэйн sh:John Wayne simple:John Wayne sk:John Wayne sl:John Wayne sr:Џон Вејн sv:John Wayne th:จอห์น เวย์น tr:John Wayne uk:Джон Вейн zh:約翰·韋恩 zh-yue:尊榮